warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Pompeii
' ' This songfic is part of the Civil War Series. OA is Bastille. '' ''Pompeii- Swiftfire I was left to my own devices "I now declare you Swiftfire", Oakstar drones. I respectfully lick his shoulder, and step down from the rock, trying not to sigh. This was supposed to be my ''day, the greatest day in my life. But it just felt, well, just like another day. My mentor pretty much left me alone. I'd become a warrior on my own terms. Shouldn't I be feeling proud? 'Many days fell away with nothing to show' Day after day passes. I wonder if other new warriors are this bored in their clans. Oakstar keeps everyone confined in the camp, unless they are hunting or patroling. I know I'm not the only one unhappy about this, but what can I do? Zip. Zilch. Nothing. 'And the walls kept tumbling down' Today, Wolfheart and Stonestream got into a fight. That was probably the most action I've ever seen in my life. Does that say much about Oakstar? Totally. He is just ''way too overprotective. I mean, I'm a new warrior, and I want ''to experience battle. This is what I've trained for, and I don't want my entire Apprenticeship to go to waste. Right? Anyway, during the fight, Wolfheart was shouting nonsense to Stonestream about loyalty and Oakstar, and Stonestream just shouted right back about kits and Oakstar. It's weird, I don't think I've ever heard either of the two speak more than five words at a time. And Wolfheart, even though he is the deputy, he's usually quiet and reserved. But they were both talking about Oakstar, and both seemed ''really, really, mad. I never really liked our distant leader, but I had never hated him. But right now, all I can think about is what Stonestream screamed to the clan before he was dragged to see Oakstar. "He killed them. That monster killed my kits." In the city that we love This is Gorseclan. This is my home. Why is every one fighting? Great clouds roll over the hills First it was Stonestream and Wolfheart. Bringing darkness from above Then Shypaw and Snowpaw. But if you close your eyes, But then I look at Mistkit and Cloudkit, the picture of innocence. And suddenly, everything is all better. Does it almost feel like "Swiftfire." I freeze up and turn at the mellow, low voice. It's Stonestream. And suddenly, I'm back in reality, staring at the stone gray tom. Nothing changed at all? His eyes look like he hasn't seen innocence in a long time. He probably hasn't. And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? We were caught up and lost in all of our vices In your pose as the dust settled around us And the walls kept tumbling down In the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills Bringing darkness from above But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? Eh-eh-o eh-o 4x Oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? Oh oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?) In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?) Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?) Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?) But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?' ' Category:Bookwormicus's Fanfics Category:Songfic Category:Civil War